A Misinterpreted Prophecy
by booklvr1771
Summary: Just when she thought she'd fulfilled her destiny and that she was no longer the Chosen ONE, something comes to change all of that.
1. MOM!

A Misinterpreted Prophecy

By: booklvr1771

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy otherwise it never would have ended.

It had been nearly 7 months since the defeat of the first. So much had happened   
  
since then and so much was still to happen. The Scooby gang had flown to England   
  
taking all the potentials with them to rebuild the Watchers Council, except that  
  
this time instead of Travers, Buffy was in charge, it would be rebuilt in her   
  
eyes. Things had remained somewhat quiet on the demonic front while she trained   
  
all the potentials. They had bought an old mansion which was the new headquarters,   
  
where all the girls lived and trained. Willow used her magic to track all of the   
  
new slayers, while Faith and Robin retrieved them. Giles was teaching the girls   
  
their history and training new watchers. Xander was making and building repair   
  
work for the mansion, with the somewhat awkward help of Andrew.   
  
Buffy had just finished her patrol and was asleep when she heard a voice calling   
  
to her. "Buffy, Buffy I need you to listen to me." Quick to her reflexes Buffy   
  
turned around to see Joyce, her mother standing before her.  
  
"But, but you're dead, this is not real." Was her quick thought and response.  
  
Joyce merely smiled and walked closer to her daughter. "Yes, I am dead, but I   
  
am also so much more. The powers sent me to you. For you have accomplished so   
  
much, and fulfilled numerous destinies, yet yours has yet to even be realized. I am to send you to Sunnydale."  
  
Buffy's breath slowed as she listened. "That's impossible, it's merely a crater   
  
in the ground right now."  
  
A twinkle appeared in Joyce's eyes, "Ah, but that is to change, for 24 hours   
  
Sunnydale shall return. For 24 hours you shall be able to retrieve that which   
  
was lost, tell Giles that all his texts are not completely lost." This caused   
  
a small smile upon Buffy's face. "However, you will find 2 men there looking   
  
for the hellmouth."  
  
"But that's impossible, it's closed, they are gonna die if the step foot in the   
  
direction of the hellmouth." Buffy's hands started to clench.  
  
Joyce chuckled, "My darling daughter, they are not to be harmed. These will be   
  
two men from my past. A past I was not allowed to remember until my death. They   
  
are also a part of your past."  
  
"My past. What will they have to do with my past?" Buffy asked stepping closer   
  
to her mother, almost tempted to try and touch her.  
  
"You should know that Hank Summers was not your father, he was not Dawn's father,   
  
for she is yours, not mine. That is another thing I was to tell you. While Dawn   
  
was to be your sister, by blood she is your daughter, she is what your daughter   
  
would look like with Giles as a father, for the powers knew that would be the   
  
only way to get you to protect her." Joyce looked into Buffy's eyes to show her   
  
that she was speaking the truth.  
  
Buffy took a step backwards, and hesitated. "My daughter, but that's impossible,   
  
and with Giles as a father. No, I don't believe you."  
  
"You don't have to, but you were to know that, that's why you could die in her   
  
place, however you changed destiny and fate right there. For Dawn was to die there,   
  
not you. You were not to experience heaven yet, but you changed that, your love   
  
for her changed that." Joyce smiled again, "and for that I will always thank you.   
  
Now back to the topic at hand, one of them will be your father. He will not believe   
  
you, just tell him that you knew me, show him my grave. Prove to them that the   
  
hellmouth is closed. Then join them in their battle, this is what is most important,   
  
whether he knows who you are or not does not matter, just that you join them in   
  
their fight."  
  
Buffy looked up from her feet at last. "My father, how come I never knew. Why   
  
should I join him when he never claimed me as his child, no, it's not gonna   
  
happen. I refuse to bring something like this into Dawn's life."  
  
Now Joyce was determined. "Then don't bring her into this. But you MUST do this   
  
or else the world shall end. Can you truly let that happen?"  
  
Buffy's hands clenched again, and instead of looking at Joyce she stared at the   
  
ceiling and shouted, " WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THIS TO ME. CHOOSE ANOTHER CHAMPION,   
  
ANYONE ELSE, BUT WHY MUST I ALWAYS BE THE ONE TO SACRIFICE EVERYTHING FOR YOU,   
  
HAVEN'T YOU HAD ENOUGH YET." She then turned to look at her mother, "Well I guess   
  
that I don't have a choice, When do I leave?"  
  
"Now, don't worry about packing, there are tickets waiting for you at the airport,   
  
take Willow with you, a car will wait for you in L.A. to take to Sunnydale, she   
  
can grab all the personal items that you wish for and you will confront your   
  
father. Good luck and blessed be my daughter." With that Joyce disappeared.  
  
Buffy ran out of her room and into Willows. "Willow wake up, we gotta go and   
  
I mean NOW."  
  
Willow rolled over and looked at Buffy, "We'll stop the apocalypse in the morning   
  
I need my sleep right now."  
  
"Fine, if you don't want to hear how my mom came to me and told me that Sunnydale   
  
is real again and no longer a crater, or how there are people going to the   
  
hellmouth as we speak, fine, I'll wake you in the morning." Buffy turned and   
  
started walking out the door counting to herself 5....4....3....2.....1.....  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!" Willow was sitting up in her bed confused, then she ran to her   
  
closet throwing on the closest outfit. "Well are we leaving now or what."  
  
Buffy chuckled, "Don't worry Wills, we'll get there in time, we already have a   
  
flight booked, and I've been given instructions on what to do. Come on, I'll   
  
tell you on the way."  
  
The two girls headed to Heathrow Airport and flew out to L.A. Buffy telling Willow the whole story on the way. They were almost there, they could see the crater up ahead, then there was Sunnydale all over again, sitting right in front of them, with all the destruction they had done in their battle with the first.


	2. Return to Sunnydale

A Misinterpreted Prophecy

Chapter 2 : Return to Sunnydale

Disclaimer: Same as before. Also I do not own Harry Potter either.

Willow had tears forming in her eyes. Her childhood home was back, along with everything she had ever known, as much as she had wanted to leave Sunnydale growing up she never did. Funny how the one thing she wanted most growing up came back to bite her. Now she could not return, and the sight of it in front of her made her tempted to just die with it in 24 hours.  
  
Buffy grabbed her scythe, which the slayers had unanimously granted her, while they all could feel it and use it, they said that she was the one destined to wield it and that when her time came it would pass down from slayer to slayer based on merit and goodness. She knew that her father was in there and that she had to find him, but what would she do when she did. Looking at the ground she knew that it was now or never, she stood up straight and looked at Willow.   
  
"Wills, take the car and get what we'll want. I'm going after our lovely tourists. When you're done meet me at the high school." Doing what she was told Willow got in the car and headed to Buffy's house first. As the dust settled Buffy prepared herself and slowly started walking.  
  
In one of the many Sunnydale graveyards two men were walking around, trying to figure out where they were going.  
  
"Dumbledore are you sure that the spell is working, I mean it's pointing in so many different directions. Are you sure you cast the one to find the hellmouth and not to find evil." The man was obviously annoyed and wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.   
  
"Patience Severus, soon enough. With all the evil energy it's going to take the spell a little while to find the correct location." Sure enough as the old man was speaking the spell was pointing in fewer locations. Slowly it finally settled in one direction and the two men followed it walking through the streets of Sunnydale. Unbeknownst to them a silent figure followed them in the shadows.   
  
They ended up on Main Street. It led to a magic shop, entitled "The Magic Box" and Dumbledore chuckled. Severus Snape on the other hand merely growled.  
  
"Lovely irony isn't it Severus. Us being magical ourselves to find the hellmouth in a magic shop." He laughed some more.  
  
Glaring at the older man the reply was not kind. "Shush Dumbledore. Let's get this over with so I can get out of this town and back to my potions. I cannot believe that I am wasting my time going through a stupid muggle magic shop, everything in there is going to be crap."  
  
Their shadow finally thought it appropriate to make her presence known. After all what kind of morons were they to think that the hellmouth was in a magic shop. She started laughing at the stupidity of it all. The two men turned at the sound of laughter to see a person leaning against a tree across the street.  
  
"Sorry bout that boys. Anything I can help you with? Need some incantations, or the proper ingredients for your love potions. Or better yet how about a hellmouth, now that would be some fun wouldn't it."  
  
Snape's face went from glaring to shock and back to a glare. While Dumbledore just looked amused. "My dear, was there something here we could help you with, or do you have a task to accomplish." Dumbledore said while smiling at the girl.  
  
Buffy stayed silent for a second and decided that she liked the old guy. She could also tell that he knew more than he let on. "Well I might be here for a reason. A stupid chore for the powers is more like it, but oh well." She stepped out of the shadows and Severus's glare became even stronger as he saw what a slip of a girl it was that was delaying their mission. Her face was contemplative when a smile graced it. "Welcome to Sunnydale, home of demons, vampire nests, seventeen cemeteries, and the hellmouth. I shall be your tour guide today, where would you like to start this tour off." She said as she made a small curtsy. The entire time looking at Snape.   
  
Dumbledore kept smiling with a small twinkle in his eye. "Well Miss......"  
  
"Ah, no need for introductions, just call me Slayer."  
  
"Very well, Slayer how about we start with the Hellmouth." Dumbledore replied.  
  
"Just follow me then." Buffy walked over to the tree and picked up her scythe that she had put down so as not to scare off her lovely companions. As soon as his eyes caught what she picked up Severus stopped in his tracks.  
  
His gaze fell upon the headmaster who just looked at him and followed the girl. Snape was determined that when this was all over he would get the answers that he was really wanting. She led them for a bit before stopping in a cemetery. Snape looked up at her. "The hellmouth is under a cemetery?"  
  
She looked at him. "No, the hellmouth is not here. I am to lead you to the hellmouth yes, but I was told to make a quick pitstop first. I was told that you might know somebody here and would like to pay your respects."  
  
Oblivious Snape looked around, but then his eyes fell on a gravestone right before him. It read   
  
Here lies Joyce Summers  
  
Beloved mother  
  
Tears formed and started to freely flow down his face. Dumbledore looked on with a sad smile upon his face. However Snape was down on his knees weeping like a child, nobody back at Hogwarts would believe him capable of such emotion.   
  
Buffy too was about to cry, but she spoke, "Yes, we all mourned her, but she is now in a better place. May I ask what relation you were to her." She looked on with a questioning glance.  
  
Since it seemed that Snape wasn't about to compose himself enough to answer Dumbledore answered her question instead. "She was his wife, the parted during a hard time and he's never forgiven himself for it. Alas she was also my granddaughter. How I will miss her, at least before I could have seen her even if only for a visit, but now she's gone forever, she will be forever missed." Dumbledore's face fell again and a few tears trickled down his face. That was until he reread the gravestone. He looked up at Slayer. "Mother???" Hope was shining in his eyes.  
  
What was she to do? Reveal herself or just play it off on somebody else, she was about to answer him when...............


	3. Welcome to the Hellmouth

A Misinterpreted Prophecy

Disclaimer: Same as before, I own nothing and nobody, all credit and rights go to their creators.

She was about to answer him when Snape looked over at the gravestone next to Joyce and it read:

_Buffy Anne Summers_

_1981-2000_

_Beloved Sister_

_Devoted Friend_

Looking up at the headmaster he said. "No my daughter is dead as well. I lost everyone and everything that ever mattered to me.

Buffy rolled her eyes slightly and let out the breath she was holding. She was in no way ready for him to find out that she was his daughter. "Well now that we've all said our goodbyes to Joyce lets get heading to the hellmouth, before this spell of yours wears off." Snape and Dumbledore seemed to not hear her, She was getting annoyed. "I said let's go. Ok, I've got an idea. How about we play follow the leader. OOOH I'll be the leader and you guys follow me. Don't forget you gotta do what I do," she said with a twinkle in her eye. Dumbledore seemed to catch on to what she was doing. "So are you guys ready to play?" and she continued not even waiting for them to respond. "I say we skip to the hellmouth, ready... set... SKIP." She started skipping and Dumbledore followed her example. Snape started walking until he found that his feet were planted to the ground.

His scowl became larger. "Dumbledore please remove this stupid spell, I"m not skipping, so just LET me GO and we'll head to the hellmouth." He crossed his arms across his chest waiting for the spell to be removed.

Dumbledore chuckles, "I'm sorry Severus, but I did not cast a spell, so might I suggest skipping and we'll get there faster than this."

Now Snape was staring at Buffy who had a look of complete innocence on her face. "Hey, don't blame this on me, I'm not a witchy girl," she said waving her hands in front of her face, "so maybe it's just the hellmouth, who knows, but maybe you better start skipping." He glared at her even more. "What are you glaring at me for? Fine walk if you want, but Dumble-D and I are skipping. So follow me." She and Dumbledore continued skipping and Snape was now able to walk behind them, a look of annoyance on his face.

All of a sudden Buffy came to a halt, her eyes focused straight ahead. The other two were looking around trying to figure out what was going on. Her voice quiet but strong said, "home sweet hellmouth." She managed to regain her calm and commented, "although it is lacking its normal demon filling. Now who's ready for their first class? Hmmm?" She looked between the two watching the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes and the utter annoyance and ridicule shown on Snape's face.

Playing along with her game Dumbledore was the one to speak. "Well Miss Slayer lead the way to our first class. I'm hoping it'll be history, one of the best classes to learn something in because history is bound to repeat itself." He looked to Snape and smiled before turning around to follow her lead.

"Well if history is what you want than it is what you shall get." She entered the school slowly and paused a moment to try and use her senses to see if any demons or vamps had discovered the return of Sunnydale. Upon feeling nothing she continued on her way. She decided to bring up her best blonde imitation. With an utterly sweet and bubbly voice she continued "well a hellmouth is a convergence of energies, yada yada yada, makes people do all sorts of weird and crazy things. I mean do you have any idea how many gangs we had here that were addicted to PCP? My oh my, I can't believe how people tolerated it. To think after a while all that PCP is gonna kill ya, hence all of our lovely cemetaries which of course you saw on your way in DUH. About once or twice a year they'd all come party here at the school, throw a few things around, destroy this and that, try to end the world, get their asses beat, then the rest of us party at the Bronze. That's pretty much the history of this here hell. Any questions?" She turned and smiled at them, just daring them to question her.

Dumbledore noticed how Snape was starting to tense up at her attitude, after all a hellmouth is a big thing, and needs to be properly taken care of. Putting his hand on Snape's shoulder to calm him he slowly shook his head and she continued on her way down into the school. After a little bit she stopped and moved out of their way. Before them was the opening to hell, just as she remembered it from her dreams/nightmares. Walking forward in disbelief Snape pulled out his wand and was about to speak when she grabbed his arm and twisted it, snatching his wand out of his hand.

"No mojo to be worked around this thing, I refuse to take any chances of it blowing again. So here it is, it's dead and buried, let it lie because trust me, opening this thing will bring forth your nightmares. LEAVE IT BE," she commanded.

Walking towards her and putting his hand on her arm Dumbledore addressed her, "we mean no harm, but we need to make sure it is properly closed so that it will never open again. Trust me, we mean you no harm. Just let him cast one spell and it will all be over with."

She shook her head and let go of Snape, however she maintained her hold on his wand. "You want to make sure it's closed, fine, I'll prove it to you." She pulled a dagger out of her boot and sliced her hand and walked over to the seal and let the blood flow freely onto it. "One hellmouth coming up." As the first drops of blood hit the seal it started to glow and slowly opened for them to look inside.

What was there shocked her to the core...


	4. Chapter 4

Same disclaimer as always.

There scattered across the ground were the bodies of her fallen slayers, laying just as they had when they died, perfectly preserved. Girls that she had been unable to save, the proof of how she failed as a leader. Tears came to her eyes, tears that she tried to push away. Those girls were dead and it was as if the rest had simply forgotten their sacrifice. A sacrifice that she too had forgotten, but they would be forgotten no more. She walked to each of her fallen slayers and with a single touch sent a prayer with each of them, a prayer and a promise. When she had finished she returned to the men she brought with her. With her hands on her hips she said, "So are you ready to believe me that it is truly closed. Or do I have to help you search for the demons?"

Snape sneered at her as he continued looking around, "No demons does not mean that the hellmouth is closed you ignorant girl. It is the magic that can prove it to be closed."

"Ah yes the magic. Well that you should've been able to feel when you stepped foot in town. No more evil vibe as you enter, nothing pushing you to use your magic, trying to manipulate it to work its will. My spider sense here is gone, nothing setting it off, so trust me it's clean." She bit back at him. Then looked to Dumbledore in the hopes that he might say something intelligent.

Sensing that Snape too had now turned to face him Dumbledore knew it was time to speak. "Yes, the air does feel clean of evil, no reactions to magic. No demons in sight, but that doesn't mean we can trust the way that it was closed. It needs to be a permanent fix, not temporary. Which is why we came here."

She looked at the ground and then looked up at him with defiant eyes as she had spotted something on the ground not far from her. "You want to know how it was closed. Closed permanently, well okay I'll tell you how it was closed. Two slayers walked down here with a bunch of SIT's, slayers in training, they fought the ubervamps off while a wicked witch upstairs was casting a spell, a spell to help them."

"Ah tell us which spell she used and then we can tell how well the hellmouth was closed." Dumbledore now knowing that she might hold the answer to their questions.

She laughed, "No the spell that she cast had nothing to do with destroying the hellmouth, it was a creation spell, a spell call to awaken power."

At that point Snape interrupted her, "Dumbledore come let's leave her here while we go look for ourselves, it's obvious they were trying to open the hellmouth to get the power for themselves. How can we trust what she says, most likely she's just trying to get us to open it for her to try again."

Dumbledore turned to look at her, "Severus we cannot know that for certain, we shall let her continue, then decide the merit of her story. Don't mind him my dear, he just does that to get to people. Now would you care for a lemon drop? I always find them particularly calming myself." He asked as he held one out to her.

She slowly walked over to pick it up, knowing that it wouldn't kill her, but still unsure as to what it was. That was until she saw the twinkle in his eye, and the smirk in Mr. Groucho's. Laughingly she took it and happily popped it into her mouth. "Okay and here I was expecting a truth spell, but if you prefer the lemon drop kind, I won't stop ya, after all it's not like I'm lying." The smirk Snape had was dropping to almost a shade of disbelief. Dumbledore simply chuckled.

"You are quite right, but this is for our safety here, not to mention the safety of the world. So you were talking about a creation spell."

Her smile had yet to drop, "Yes I was. It was a spell to create slayers, to turn potentials into actual living breathing slayers. They helped us to turn the tide of the battle, to kill more and more of the ubervamps, the Turok Hans," a look of fear crossed Snape's face as she said what they truly were, "just imagine the entirety of this place filled with thousands upon thousands of them just wanting to get out into the world. We needed the help."

"So you just assume that a bunch of little girls were able to close a hellmouth. You may have fought off the demons but that doesn't mean this baby is closed." Snape retorted, trying to one up her.

"Well Groucho if you'd let me finish then you'd know that they were to help, but that isn't how we closed it." She walked over to to where she had noticed something earlier. Picking up the amulet she turned back to face him. "This is what destroyed the hellmouth. An amulet worn by something more than human, something with a soul. Right here is the object that had the power to close the hellmouth." Looking back down at the amulet she felt the tears again, tears that she knew were so close now, but she couldn't let them see her as weak, for she was supposed to be the strong one. "He died so that we could live, he died because he knew it would save me, he died because he couldn't lose me again, he died because he knew it was the only way, he died because he loved me. The world as much as it hated him, was lucky to have him, we were lucky to have him."

"Who's this him, this man that's more than human with a soul?" Dumbledore asked intrigued that such a man was willing to die.

"Spike, William the bloody, whatever you want to call him."

Laughter could be heard. "You're telling me that a vampire died to save the world, they want to end it little girl, not save it. Besides they are soulless creatures. So tell me how a creature without a soul, was able to activate an amulet that needed a soul to work."

The tears were now evident in her face as they were flowing freely, as was her anger. "Yes a vampire, just because he was a demon doesn't make him worth less than either of us. He was honestly better than the both of us. He fell in love with a human, that's right a human, that he refused to turn, even though he knew he could. A human that he wanted to better himself for that he was willing to risk his life to get his soul back. A soul that in the end saved the one he loved, the one that didn't deserve his love. He went somewhere down south, Mexico or something I don't know, never really asked the specifics of it, there is a demon there that can return souls, but only if the creature really wants it and is tested to make sure they want it." She looked at Snape, her eyes filled with anger, pain, guilt, and love. "IS THAT GOOD ENOUGH, OR DO YOU NEED MORE. DON'T FORGET THE LITTLE TRUTH POTION YOU GAVE ME, SO HOW THE HELL CAN I BE LYING TO YOU."

Snape looked at her contemplating what to say next.

Dumbledore walked around, feeling around with his magic. "Severus I think she is being honest, the hellmouth is truly closed. Our work here is done, maybe we can say one last goodbye at the cemetery before we leave."

Both men walked back out of the highschool. Saying nothing. Buffy followed behind them, watching to see what they would do. Willow would find her when the time came if she hadn't returned to meet her. Looking up again she saw Snape sitting at her mother's grave, tears ready to flow, even as he tried to push them back. She almost felt sorry for him. But the moment he looked up and moved to her grave her pity was replaced with anger. Especially as he traced the words on her tombstone with his fingers. Until he stopped, he stopped at the word sister, and looked up at Dumbledore with a faint smile upon his face and hope in his eyes.


End file.
